


Thunderstorms

by lobstercardigan



Category: Glee
Genre: Little!Blaine, blaine is the sunshine of kurt’s life confirmed, blaine is very scared of thunderstorms, blaine is very tiny, i wrote this at 3am im sorry, ok idk what else to tag, thx for reading i guess, wtf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstercardigan/pseuds/lobstercardigan
Summary: A thunderstorm hits and Kurt is left with a very scared Blaine in need of comfort.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS SO BAD IM SORRY I JUST WANT MORE LITTLE BLAINE ON HERE ,,, if you know me from twitter no you actually don’t

It was a rainy night at the Anderson-Hummel house, something Kurt usually quite enjoyed. He loved the sound of the rain tapping at the windows, the glint of sun trying to peek through the dark clouds. Blaine liked the rain too. He loved when Kurt got him all dolled up in his rain boots and jacket and let him jump in the puddles, he loved when they were driving somewhere and Kurt would go through a big puddle making the water splash all over Blaine’s window. What he didn’t love was thunderstorms. He hated thunderstorms. The noise was just so loud. He hated the uncertainty of it all - never knowing when the next boom of thunder or crack of lightning would come, each one seemingly bigger than the last. Normally if Kurt knew a storm was coming, he’d get Blaine situated with some headphones and keep him occupied and away from the windows so he wouldn’t even know anything was going on. This night, however, he wasn’t so prepared. 

It had been raining steadily most of the evening. They’d carried out their usual nightly routine, Kurt giving Blaine his bath after dinner, getting him all warm and cozy in his pajamas, getting him his milk to drink while they read a story before bedtime. Normally he would just stay in bed with Blaine, but he had fallen asleep pretty early tonight, so he snuck downstairs to watch some of his guilty pleasure shows he rarely got a chance to see. Blaine was typically a pretty heavy sleeper and, on top of that, he’d had a long day. Kurt didn’t even think about it when he heard the first roll of thunder in the distance. The weather from that morning had said it wouldn’t be bad and he expected Blaine to sleep through it anyways. He just stretched out on the couch and enjoyed the brain rot on TV. 

About an hour later, he was getting tired. The wind had picked up quite a bit and what had been just a drizzle had quickly turned into a downpour. He was getting ready to make his way upstairs when a huge boom of thunder shook the entire house. The noise that followed was the sound of Blaine’s cries and a panicked “Daddy?” called out to him from the bedroom. He knew this would be bad. Thunderstorms were hard enough for Blaine when he knew they were coming, let alone being woken up by one. 

As he opened the door, the bright flash of light from the window revealed Blaine’s already tear-stained cheeks as he curled in on himself with his face shoved into his knees. Kurt rushed over, scooping him up and whispering a soft “Shh, I’m here” as he rubbed his back. Blaine just whimpered quietly and grabbed onto Kurt wherever he could. The thunder kept rolling and Blaine’s choked sobs just seemed to get more and more intense. Kurt knew there wasn’t much he could do once he was this worked up, so he settled for rocking him and rubbing small circles on his arms that would keep him grounded but not overwhelm him. Once he had at least gotten his breathing under control, Kurt decided to try a new method for getting him to relax. He remembered Blaine telling him that his mother had sung ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to him when he was upset as a little kid. He wasn’t sure if it would help or not, but it was worth a shot. He began singing softly, praying that it would lift Blaine’s spirits at least somewhat.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.” 

Blaine looked up a little from where his head was resting, staring with a look of wonder in his eyes that Kurt couldn’t quite explain. 

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” 

Blaine’s head returned to its spot nestled in Kurt’s neck and his cries slowly became contained enough for him to slip his thumb into his mouth. 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

The room fell silent, only the small sounds of Blaine’s sniffles and the patter of the rain on the roof could be heard. Kurt took the moment of peace to scoot the two of them up on the bed and get tucked under the sheets. Blaine had found his teddy bear laid on his pillow and held it tightly as Kurt rubbed his head, occasionally dropping gentle kisses on the top. Kurt wasn’t a believer in heaven - he wasn’t a believer in much of anything other than Blaine, in fact - but he wanted to comfort him as much as possible, so he began the tale his father had told him throughout his childhood.

“You know, they say that storms are just the angels bowling in heaven.” He spoke quietly, trying to gauge Blaine’s reaction before continuing. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. “That’s what the thunder is?” He asked curiously. Kurt nodded, “Uh-huh. The lightning means that someone got a strike.” Blaine raised his eyebrows a little and snuggled in closer. “Bowing’s scawey.” He murmured, his words coming out a little jumbled from the combination of the thumb still in his mouth and his exhaustion from crying so much. Kurt leaned down to give him a peck on the forehead, saddened at the sight of his little cheeks so red and eyes so puffy. “I know. But you’re a very brave boy, you know that?” Blaine’s eyes had fluttered shut but he gave a small nod of acknowledgment. Kurt tucked the blankets around him a little tighter and enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling slowly as he drifted off to sleep. 

“I love you, my Blainers.” 

“‘Yuv you, Daddy.”


End file.
